This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. AIM 1: We predict that, relative to control women (CW), anterior insula (AI) and orbital frontal cortex (OFC) response to sucrose (relative to ionic water) will be diminished in REC AN and exaggerated in REC BN in both the fasting and fed states, indicating an aberrant homeostatic tone. AIM 2: We predict that, relative to CW, the change in AI/OFC response to sugar relative to ionic water will be diminished in REC AN and exaggerated in REC BN, when the fed state is compared to the fasting state, suggesting an altered homeostatic response to hunger. AIM 3 (exploratory): We will explore whether hunger increases anxiety in BN and decreases anxiety in AN, and whether anxiolytic changes are associated with AI activation. We will explore whether REC AN and BN have disturbances of reward and cognitive function that are independent of modulation of feeding behaviors. We will also determine whether cognition and behavioral data correlate with neuro-functional findings.